


see you in the future

by bebopesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebopesque/pseuds/bebopesque
Summary: saying goodbye is part of a healing process or the many times the miya twins say goodbye to one another and the one time where it matters.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, mentioned Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, mentioned Suna Rintarou & Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	see you in the future

**Author's Note:**

> for day 7 of haikyuuangstweek.  
> official prompt: goodbye  
> unofficial prompt: whatever bastille song i was currently listening at times (it was laughter lines)

The first time they said goodbye to each other was when they were in elementary school. It was the rainy season and they both got rained while they were on their way to school yet it was only Osamu who passed out during class due to high fever. Their mother came by the school to pick him up, promising Atsumu that his brother will be okay and he only needs to rest.

“See ya, Osamu,” Atsumu muttered, his hand waving towards his twin while the other waved back.

“See ya, Atsumu,”

They would see each other later, hours later when Atsumu finally came home from school to find his brother sleeping in their shared room. When Osamu finally woke up, Atsumu filled in on the things that he had missed from school as well as Atsumu’s annoyance over having to go to school alone on the next day. The next morning, both of them woke up with similar high temperatures and they didn’t have to say goodbye to one another.

The second time they said goodbye to one another was before Atsumu left for the youth training camp in Tokyo. Osamu watched as his brother’s hand fidgeted while the two of them and their parents waited for Atsumu’s train to arrive. He contemplated saying something but Atsumu managed to beat him to it.

“Don’t eat my ice cream,”

Osamu rolled his eyes upon hearing his word. “I am not you,”

“Don’t use my shoes for practice,”

“Again, I am not you,”

“Don’t be a pain to Kita-san during practice,”

At this point, Osamu let out a sigh. “For the third time, I am not you so shut it with your advices,”

Atsumu didn’t say anything for a while and the two of them remained in silence until Atsumu nudged his brother lightly on the shoulder and said, “Don’t forget to reply to my text. You never check your messages,”

At that, Osamu let out a small laugh. “Sure,” he said, acknowledging the one thing where Atsumu is better than him.

The train to Tokyo finally arrived and Osamu watched as their parents pulled his brother into a hug, reminding him to eat and rest properly and to send them a message whenever he can. When it comes to Osamu’s turn, he was surprised to find himself being pulled into a hug with his brother.

“See ya, ‘Samu,” Atsumu said, before boarding on the train.

“See ya, ‘Tsumu,”

  
  


By the time their third goodbye came around, they had both gotten used to it and accepted the fact that they wouldn't remain by each other's side all the time. They have talked about their future plans before and while Atsumu will join the MSBY Jackals team in Osaka, Osamu will remain at their home town to start his own business. While they both have practice with Atsumu leaving for training camp during their second year in high school, both of them still have trouble adjusting to living apart from one another for a duration longer than a week. Eventually, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and they both have adjusted to both of their new lives.

After several months and eventual years of living apart from one another, the two of them have gotten used to saying goodbye to one another. Osamu supposed it’s easy to say goodbye to someone when he knows that he’ll be seeing the other person later, whether during his regular watching of the Jackals’ matches or when Atsumu comes home.

It is, however, impossibly hard to say goodbye to someone when you know that you will never see them again.

* * *

It was a regular day when Osamu first received the news. The night had finally rolled in and Osamu was ready to close the shop. He had just finished checking on the ingredients stocks and was about to let his assistants handle the rest of the closing procedure when he received the phone call from his mother.

In an instance, his world crumbled and he found himself unable to stand on his two feet. He was frozen, unable to say anything to his mother over the phone and before he knew it, the phone call had ended and Akagi had bursted into the store. The next sequences felt like a blur to him. All he could remember is that Akagi managed to drive both of them to Osamu’s house where his parents and Kita-san had been waiting for him.

“Atsumu is gone,”

Osamu’s world turns black after that.

  
  


Looking back, Osamu thought that maybe, if he lost Atsumu to some sort of a disease, then he would have coped with it better. At the very least, there would be a supposed ‘deadline’ and no surprises. But the universe is cruel like that. One day he would see his brother through a video call, the next he lost him to a car accident. Japan lost one of their best setters, their parents lost a son, Kita-san lost a husband, and Osamu . . . Osamu is just lost.

He couldn’t even attend the funeral ceremony as he didn’t wake up from his blackout until a good week later. His mother was by his side when he first opened his eyes, her hands gently holding on to his before she let herself be pulled into a teary hug. After a while, Osamu let her go and her mother left the room.

He’s awake, alive, and alone.

  
  


Days turned into nights, nights turned into weeks, and soon the 49th day anniversary of Atsumu’s passing approaches. Nothing has changed in Osamu’s life since the first day he woke up from his blackout. All of the mirrors in his house are still covered, the camera feature in his phone is still disabled, and Osamu still hasn't visited Atsumu’s grave.

It’s not like people haven’t asked him to but Osamu is good at rejecting the idea or avoiding the question. He knows well that it will be good, healthy even, for him to visit the grave, to say goodbye once and for all, but he just can’t. Osamu is used to saying goodbye and receiving a response. What is he supposed to do when he says goodbye and doesn't receive a response?

The 49th day anniversary came by and Osamu watched as his parents left the house to visit his brother.

* * *

It was a regular Thursday afternoon when Osamu received a text from Suna. There was no hellos or the regular introduction one would say to someone they haven’t talked to in more than 3 months, instead the text merely told Osamu what he already knows.

_ Next Sunday is the 100th day _ .

Another text came an hour later, even after Osamu left the conversation on read. He let out a sigh as he took out his buzzing phone from his front pocket and opened the message.

_ I’m going to call you in a minute _ .

The phone call came two minutes after Osamu received the message. He contemplated on not answering it but he knew it would be pointless. Maybe it’s the fact that he knows his friend would not leave him alone, maybe it’s because he missed talking to his friend, maybe he actually wants to stop running and start acknowledging the current reality, maybe it’s the combination of all three. Nevertheless, he picked up the call after the ninth buzz.

“The guys and I will be visiting next Sunday. You’re welcome to join if you want,”

“Okay,” Osamu mumbled softly.

Silence fell between the two of them. After a while, Osamu contemplated ending the call before Suna finally say,

“There’s a difference between ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you soon’, you know?”

“I know,”

“See you on Sunday then?”

“No promises,” Osamu replied after a minute passed by. “But I’ll try,”

After more than three months, maybe Osamu will try.

When Osamu left the house on Sunday, the sun barely rose and the cold winter wind sent a chill down his spine as he made his way to his destination. His long legs allowed him to reach the place faster and when he finally reached the gate of the cemetery park, he found himself taking a deep breath in an effort to steel himself before continuing his journey. Soon, he found himself standing in front of a stone monument with his brother’s name written on it.

_ Miya Atsumu. _

A name that Osamu hasn't uttered for more than 3 months yet a name that never once left his mind. He kneeled down in front of the tombstone, lit an incense, and placed his offering on a plate. Three onigiri rolls, all tuna-flavored.

“Your favorite,” Osamu said. His voice didn’t break as he had originally predicted and somehow he found talking to be easier.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come see you. No excuses or anything, I just don’t think I’ll ever be ready to say goodbye to you.” he muttered, hands fidgeting. “But we never really say goodbye don’t we? It’s always a ‘see ya later’ or ‘see ya soon’, never an actual ‘goodbye.’”

The cold wind blew dried leaves onto the tombstone and Osamu found his hand gravitating to cleaning it up. Once he’s done, he rose from his seat and found himself once again standing in front of the tombstone once again.

“I’ll live my life for myself but also for the both of us.” he said. “I’ll see you later, ‘Tsumu,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. don't be shy to leave a kudo or comment. have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
